


You Need More Style(s)

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Take Me Home Tour, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry Styles, did you just propose to me?” Louis rushed out, sitting up swiftly and knocking his and Harry’s forehead together in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need More Style(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’ve not been updating lately.. Writer’s block or whatever. I’ll try to get over it. Grrh.

It was one of those lazy days on the tour bus where they were traveling from one town to another in one of those many American states Harry couldn't tell apart, because in the end they all looked the same and why was there even a North and a South Dakota when you could just have one big _Dakota_ together? Harry didn't get it.

But for once this meaningless nonsense wasn't the only thing on his mind, pushed to the back by another, more important issue. He had this _thing_ he wanted to talk about with Louis, but the smaller pixi like boy was napping in lap. Well, not really napping, because he kept opening his eyes to glance over at the TV every time Niall's loud happy laughter boomed through the tour bus, making every single person on the bus aware of how funny the show was he and Zayn had been watching.

Liam was sitting opposite of Harry and Louis at the table, holding a book in his hand he meant to read, but currently he was gazing at Niall as well, shaking his head fondly at the Irish's excitement over some stupid cartoon. Zayn seemed half asleep, but Niall nudged him awake and Liam was cackling away as Zayn tried to fake enthusiasm so Niall would let him go back to sleep.

Zayn sadly enough failed and only glared at Liam as he caught onto the boy's laughter, clearly wishing for the buzz-cut boy to help him out a bit. Liam only laughed and looked like he planned on saying something teasing, his mouth half open, but Niall caught his wrist before he could so much as take another breath and tugged the boy over towards the couch him and Zayn had been sitting on, beckoning him to watch the show with them.

Zayn looked satisfied, Niall focused on the show and Liam simply sour as his gaze traveled from Zayn's smug expression to the nonsense going on on the screen. Harry couldn't help but chuckle fondly as he watched the three, stirring Louis lightly in his fake slumber.

“The show's rubbish,” the oldest boy mumbled, pushing weakly against Harry's chest in an effort to stop him from moving with laughter.

“You faking to be asleep is rubbish,” Harry said back with a small smile, bending down in an almost hurtful angle to press a kiss against Louis' temple.

“'m not faking.”

“Yes, you are, love.”

“'m really tired,” Louis mumbled again, twisting in Harry's lap to press his nose against Harry's stomach, his eyelids fluttering pleasantly as he felt Harry's muscles clenching reflexively.

“Sure, love,” Harry said, unable to wipe the ridiculously fond smile off his face as he ran his hand through Louis' hair, encouraging the smaller boy to cuddle closer in his lap and purr quietly with how content he felt. Looking down at Louis Harry once again felt the incredible feeling of not being able to wrap his head around about how much he loved this boy. About how much he want for Louis to be his and for himself to be Louis'.

Like _really_ be his.

They had been dating and it was great, but Harry wanted more. He wanted it all.

“Lou?” he asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper and his hand tugging lightly on the feathery hair his fingers had been combing through.

“Yes, love?” Louis slurred sleepily, voice muffled in the fabric of Harry's sweater.

Harry kind of wished Louis was a little more awake for this conversation, but on the other hand Louis' only half awake state gave him some time to think about what he was going to say. He hadn't really come up with a heartfelt speech or anything in particular he wanted to say to Louis. Whenever he felt crazily in love with Louis – which was like every minute of every day – he just out right told Louis and anybody else who wanted and didn't want to hear.

There were no big confessions to be made, just a little question to ask and then signatures on paper so Louis' was officially his. And he was officially Louis'.

But even though in theory it all sounded so easy, sounded like Louis had no other choice but to say yes, when Harry opened his mouth to simply ask, the words died in his mouth.

He couldn't just throw a 'Will you marry me?' at Louis right now. It would be unexpected and un _lame_ and so _unlike Harry_.

So in the end Harry opted for something more him _–_ more _them_ – something that came to his mind just in that moment, but was still better than _marrymestagram_.

“You know what, I don't really like your last name,” he said vaguely, scraping his nails down Louis' scalp to make sure the tiny boy hadn't fallen asleep in the mean time.

“Wha-?” Louis muttered against Harry's stomach, turning his head a bit to speak more clearly, but keeping his eyes shut. “Why? What's wrong with Tomlinson?”

Harry took a deep breath, somewhat glad Louis' didn't see the faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Dunno, I just think it needs a bit more style in it.”

“Well,” Louis chuckled, hiding his face in Harry's jumper to muffle the sound. “Not everybody's name can be Styles, can it-” He stopped abruptly, opening his eyes and lazily gazing up at Harry as a slow smirk spread across his lips. “Ahh, wow. I see what you did there.” He giggled again. “Very clever.”

Harry was holding his breath, waiting for Louis' reaction but the older only closed his eyes again, lazy grin still spread across his face and the corners of his mouth twitching up lightly. There was silence for a moment and Harry only sat there, staring down at his boyfriend wondering how he possibly _didn't get that_.

Usually it was himself who was slow on the uptake, but never Louis. Louis was the one to mock people for not catching on and couldn't stop laughing whenever Harry had that typical expression of confusion on his face, though Louis ensured the younger boy that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Harry couldn't quite believe him.

After a moment or twelve of just staring and waiting for Louis to catch on, Harry decided to let go of it for now, letting his gaze wander back to the TV and the stupid cartoon show.

“Wait,” Louis mumbled suddenly, his mouth twitching lightly but Harry kept his gaze fixed on the TV, trying not to smile at Louis' sudden reaction.

“Harry?” the younger boy asked and from the corner of his eyes Harry could see Louis blinking against the bright light as he opened his eyes again, staring up at Harry's face with a look that he couldn't quite read.

“Harry Styles, did you just propose to me?” Louis rushed out, sitting up swiftly and knocking his and Harry's forehead together in the process. Harry groaned, reaching out to touch his head in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

“Harry?” Louis asked again, sounding slightly frantic now as he tugged on Harry's arm to look hm in the eyes.

“What's going on?” Liam asked from the other side of the room and Harry shot a quick glance at the three boys sitting on the couch whose attention had turned away from the cartoon and towards the commotion going on between Louis and Harry.

“Who's proposing?” Zayn wanted to know, but Louis was cupping Harry's cheek now turning his head until they were looking at each other, Harry's cheek burning under Louis' intense gaze.

“Propose _what_ even?” Harry heard Niall mumbled, followed by a noise that sounded an awful lot like Liam and Zayn simultaneously slapping Niall across the head. So there's that.

“Harold?” Louis growled again, sounding almost angry now, as his fingers dug a little deeper into Harry's cheek, almost desperately holding onto him.

“Well,” Harry mumbled, suddenly wishing he had come up with a more clear plan beforehand. There was silence for a short moment and even though Harry could feel Niall's, Liam's and Zayn's gaze on him they didn't startle him nearly as much as Louis' intense eyes, sparkling and fixed on his own.

“So?” Louis asked after a while, moving in a little closer towards Harry, lowering his voice. “ _Are_ you proposing?” he asked, sounding almost mocking now and from the way his voice was sounding almost light now Harry could tell that Louis knew very well that he indeed _was_ proposing.

“Will you just say yes already?” Harry growled, regaining control over his body and letting his fingers dig into Louis' sides.

“What was the question again?” the boy asked lightheartedly and Harry swore if he wasn't so insanely in love with him he'd probably hate Louis for being such a tease, but who was he kidding? Harry was fucking gone for the tiny pixi boy in his lap who was grinning up at him with a smile bright enough to blind innocent bystanders.

Harry let out a breath, suddenly very aware of the other three boys who were still watching them, Niall cackling quietly.

“Will you just _fucking_ marry me?” he asked between clenched teeth. But all tension left his body as he watched Louis' face brighten up even _more,_ nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I reckon I will _fucking_ marry you,” he replied with a laugh, shoving Harry back against the backrest of the bench and leaning down to press their lips together as they faintly heard their three band members cheer for them from far _far_ away.

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be lovely. xx


End file.
